Park Bench
by dorydafish
Summary: FUTURE FIC - 'During senior year of high school, Kurt was sure that they would eventually gravitate towards each other, when Dave had finally managed to come out to his friends and family. But that was the problem. He never did come out.' ONE SHOT!


**_This is just a moment...in case season 3 isn't as wonderful as we hope it will be._**

_**For everyone that keeps**__** telling me to write more prose... Here you go :P**_

_**I hope you all enjoy**_

* * *

><p>It was the first time in five years that Kurt Hummel was seeing David Karofsky, and he wasn't sure how to react. How was he supposed to feel? It wasn't as if he could go up to the man in front of him and greet him like an old friend, because they had never even been friends in the first place.<p>

During senior year of high school, Kurt was sure that they would eventually gravitate towards each other, when Dave had finally managed to come out to his friends and family. But that was the problem. He never did come out. As far as Kurt was aware, Dave had never once uttered the words 'I'm gay' out aloud. It wasn't as if he had actively ignored Kurt, but the only acknowledgement that Dave had given the singer, included the odd nod or smile in the hallway when they passed each other.

Other than that, each lived their separate lives, everyone but Santana and Blaine oblivious to what had happened the year before. It wasn't as if David had made an outward effort to be friendly to Kurt in school, so Kurt hadn't bothered to make the effort either. Because between running for Senior Class President, spending time with his boyfriend and Glee club, Kurt hadn't had have much time left to make new friends.

But it was the week before Kurt had started his performing arts course in New York, when he and Blaine had decided to end there relationship, that Kurt Hummel had had his last encounter with Dave. Kurt had needed to get his head together after the break-up and had opted for a walk, and had walked straight into the jock, who appeared to be on an afternoon jog in the park. Dave had first been taken aback when Kurt had stopped him and said hello. Kurt himself was all too aware that they hadn't spoken since Junior Prom, but nevertheless, David had said a nervous hi back.

From four, that sunny afternoon to seven in the evening, Kurt and David talked.

Just talked.

About anything and everything, even what had happened at Prom. He would later tell Mercedes that night about his break up with Blaine, claiming that she was the first person that he had told. But it had been a lie. Kurt had told David first. And the other boy had wordlessly listened without judgement. At one point when Kurt was sure he would dissolve in tears, he had felt Dave wrap a strong arm around him and he had even gone on to crack a few jokes to make Kurt smile.

And as the evening drew closer, Kurt was sure that he had felt something indescribable between them. Something that he wasn't sure he wanted to explore until they locked eyes for the first time on the park bench. Kurt remembered all too clearly, licking his lips in anticipation, when seeing the other boy lean in. And Kurt could clearly remember closing his eyes and willing his heart to stop beating so fast as he felt Dave's own breath ghost against his lips. But Kurt must have said or done something wrong, because Dave didn't kiss him on the lips, under the glow of the sunset. But instead, Dave had placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek and wished him luck in New York.

By the time Kurt had gotten his head around what had occurred, Dave was nowhere to be found. They hadn't even exchanged phone numbers or email addresses.

But Kurt barely had time to think the following week about what had transpired that day as he was busy packing and saying his goodbyes. And by the time he was in New York, Lima and all thoughts of David Karofsky were far behind him.

But still, there were those rare moments in those four years in New York, usually when Kurt had had yet another break up with another deadbeat boyfriend, that he would remember David and contemplate looking him up. He wondered if Dave was happy. He wondered if David was even out.

And when Kurt had come back to Ohio a week after graduating, to coach none other than Vocal Adrenaline, Kurt had even wondered over to Karofsky's parents' house. But he never rung the doorbell. It wasn't as if David would have even been home.

Now, five years on, here he was. In the exact same park, on the exact same bench where they had once shared something strangely special. Some people would have called it fate, but Kurt didn't believe in that sort of thing.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" Dave's voice broke the trip down memory lane instantly.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come. "I..um…"

Dave took his hesitation as Kurt not recognising him. "It's me. Karofsky. I mean…Dave Karofsky."

"Hello David. It's been a while," Kurt said carefully. He didn't want to be too presumptive.

But when Dave broke into a grin, eyes bright with happiness, all the nervousness faded away.

It was as if time wound back five years and they talked.

Just talked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EEK I dunno. Whatever. Something light and hopeful. A little different to what I usually write but I hope you guys liked it anyway.<strong>_

_**I'd love some reviews with opinions on what you guys thought! **_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
